shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru and Akane
At Last, I've Found The Past Glory! ''- Hikaru, Gokujo Parodius'' Hikaru and Akane are two showgirls in rabbit costumes riding on rockets. Their first appearance were as enemies in Parodius Da!. They became playable characters in Gokujō Parodius! ''. Their weapons are borrowed from Konami's ''Thunder Cross (1988). They were bosses in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ''and ''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius: Forever With Me ''as Enormous Hikaru and Akane. They return as playable characters in ''Sexy Parodius. Hikaru and Akane and and their bunnygirl friends also appeared in the real-time strategy game Paro Wars, alongside Poti and Pentarou. Hikaru and Akane's was makes a appearances in the Two Parodius Pachinko Games, CR Parodius Da! EX (2000),CR Gokujō Parodius! (2006) and in a 3D pachislot called Gokuraku Parodius (2010), They also, Hikaru was made cameo (along with Anna Barbouwa, Koitsu, Pentaoru and Moai BattleShip) in the Pachinko CR Saikoro Tin Douty (2004). Appearances of Hikaru and Akane Games * 1994 – Gokujō Parodius! ～Kako no Eikō o Motomete～ (Arcade, Super Famicom, Mobile, PSP) – One of the selectable characters (Hikaru and Akane) * 1995 – Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame (Super Famicom, Mobile, Wii and Wii U Virtual Console) – Cameo * 1995 – Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius (Super Famicom, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, PSP) - The Second Boss (Hikaru and Akane) * 1996 – Snatcher ''(PlayStation and Sega Saturn Versions) - Cameo * 1996 – ''Sexy Parodius (Arcade, Sega Saturn, PlayStation) – One of the selectable characters (Hikaru and Akane) * 1996 – Daisu-Kiss (Arcade) – Cameo in Picture (Hikaru only) * 1997 – Paro Wars (PlayStation) – One of the selectable characters * 2000 - CR Parodius Da!/Parodius da! EX (Pachinko) - Hikaru and Akane * 2004 - CR Saikoro Tin Douty ''(Pachinko) - Cameo, Hikaru Only * 2006 - ''CR Gokujō Parodius (Pachinko) - Hikaru and Akane * 2010 - Gokuraku Parodius (Pachislot) - Hikaru and Akane * 2018 - Pixel Puzzle Collection (iOS, Android) - Hikaru Only Other Media * 1995 - Gokujo Parodius (Manga) - Hikaru only Quotes Paro Wars * Show your spirits ''(1P Turn, Hikaru) * ''Ok, Start of battle! (1P Turn, Hikaru) * You are an amateur of the fight. ''(CPU Turn, Hikaru) * ''Let's go, Fight! (Hikaru shoots) * Fight back! (Hikaru shoots) * I got this. (Hikaru shoots) * A Fool who resists my country! Do it like this! (Hikaru shoots) * Unskilled!! (Hikaru no hits) * Do Not You Know Me? ''(Hikaru hits/no hits) * ''You've got a lot of guts. (Hikaru hits) * Oh no, you didn't! My dad hasn't even hit me up to now. (Hikaru hits) * Damn it! Watch Out!! (Hikaru hits) * It Really Hurts!! (Hikaru hits) * Bring it, at any time! (Hikaru wins) * Quickly go Home! (Hikaru wins) * (Hikaru is laugh) * Horray! (Hikaru wins) * I hate to admit it, but it lost. (Hikaru loses) * Enough is enough! (Hikaru loses) * Goodbye (Hikaru loses) * Boo-hoo! I will tell mom about it! (Hikaru loses) * Oh! Don't blame me. (Hikaru loses) * Unbelievable! (Hikaru loses) * Shit! Retreat! (Hikaru loses) * No, Annihilation! ''(Hikaru loses) * ''These Machine are Crazy! (Hikaru loses) * Oomph! Here we go! (1P Turn, Akane) * Fight! (1p Turn, Akane) * A Fool! ''(CPU Turn, Akane) * ''Let's go, Fight! (Akane shoots) * Fight back! (Akane shoots) * I got this. (Akane shoots) * A Fool who resists my country! Do it like this! (Akane shoots) * Shoot! (Akane shoots) * Unskilled!! (Hikaru no hits) * Do Not you Know Me? (Akane hits/no hits) * You've got a lot of guts. (Akane hits) * Oh no, you didn't! My dad hasn't even hit me up to now. (Akane hits) * Damn it! Watch Out!! (Akane hits) * It Really Hurts!! (Akane hits) * Bring it, at any time! (Akane wins) * Quickly go Home! (Akane wins) * (Akane is laugh) * I hate to admit it, but it lost. (Akane loses) * Enough is enough! (Akane loses) * Goodbye (Akane loses) * Boo-hoo! I will tell mom about it! (Akane loses) * Oh! Don't blame me. (Akane loses) * Unbelievable! (Akane loses) * Bunny Chan is here! (Robot Turn, Hikaru) * Bunny Flash! (Robot Turn Shoots, Hikaru) * Sweet Sweet! (Robot Turn, Hikaru wins) Gokuraku Parodius * ''I also have one! ''(Hikaru/Akane) Trivia * Hikaru used to say that she's gonna retire, but came to Takosuke to earn money to keep her young and beautiful. * Akane is the twin sister of Hikaru, she began to live alone having a humble life, and bad luck with men. She's a spoiled girl but thinks that she's gonna deceive men some day. External links *Gradius Wiki which goes more in depth Category:Parodius Series Category:Shmup Fighters